


Fire, Spellcasting, Shapeshfiting in New Jersey

by vixenvertigo



Category: Jersey Shore - Fandom
Genre: AU, Detective, Dreamwalker, Jersey Shore, Other, Reality TV, Shapeshfiting, The Jersey Shore - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenvertigo/pseuds/vixenvertigo
Summary: Pauly D and Vinny are police detectives. Pauly D is a witch, Vinny a dream walker, police work is easy when you can talk to dead people and read minds.Someone is threatening their small group of unhuman, humans and things start to heat up. Like literally heat up.





	Fire, Spellcasting, Shapeshfiting in New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm publicly entering a Jersey Shore phase. Was this actually kinda of hard to write because I needed to find a way to make their dialogue engaging? Yeah. Am I a lil proud of it? Yeah. I'm a going to fit in hell? Yeah. But am I doing Gods work? Yeah.

New Jersey was not a simple place. It was also not somewhere that Pauly got much rest. Especially not in the heat of his most intense investigation yet. There was something hanging in the thick grime of the winter. It wasn't the self loathing from Vinny's cigarette either. 

The two faced the street with silence in front of the neon lit convenience store. Vinny was ferociously scribbling with his red pen in the college ruled notebook he took everywhere. If Pauly was factual, positive, and in tune with his sixth sense, Vinny was neurotic, doubtful and deadly smart. 

Pauly swore that he could feel the pulse of the the flickering neon inside his head. He was having a hard time getting out of his thoughts, which meant he knew how challenging this case was going to get. He knew that whatever was happening was far from over and was going to have some unfortunate consequences. 

There was something striking about the trail he and Vinny had been following. This was not the standard. He was hoping that Vinny felt the same way, that he understood the strange feeling. The lingering affect these attacks had. It was more than the normal fear or mystery. There was a distinct connection. 

A breeze shuffled in, covering the pavement with the smallest of snowflakes, they disappeared in a mishap of wind and human desolate. Pauly's trench coat rustled, the garment not protecting him from the overshadowing sense of doom.

These were organized attacks. All with fire. Done and signed by the same group. Vinny had done lots of digging, Pauly had spent the past week snuffing out the dead end leads. Pauly had not been afraid like this before. In his years of police work there was always a barrier. That this was his job. He signed up for this bullshit.

But as Vinny hunched over his notebook, his pen scratching the paper to the bones, he had to wonder. Was this about them? Did someone know something they shouldn't? 

Jenni awaited in the squad car. Pauly could not decide if she looked more furious or more heart broken. Watching her felt like watching a caged tiger longing for a moment to strike out and kill again. She did not turn her head to look at her apartment that moments ago had been engulfed in flames.

Vinny rose slowly from his crouched position on the ground, flipping his notebook shut. Him and Pauly shared a knowing glance with each other. One that spoke volumes about the situation. 

"Have you seen where these fires been?"

"There our meeting places, yeah I know's. The restaurants and the church we could write off. Public places. But when you add Jens place into the mix? That's oh ho ho"

"This ones really gonna bite us in the ass."

Though it was supposed to be said as statement Vinny said it with a quiver that posed it as a question. It was a question to the unknown they face. The world moved around them. They did not move. The fire fighters worked diligently occasionally reporting or asking questions to the pair of detectives. 

Flashing lights, crime scene tape, the flashing of cameras from the forensic photographer, the street that was slowly buzzing to life. Jenni still in the car, eyes unwavering. 

"Vinny you ain't gonna like what I've got to say, you ain't gonna a like it. The smoke was saying some nasty stuff about trying to hunt us down and kill us."

"I fucking hate it when you say shit and it makes sense."  
Vinny turned his head to look at Pauly.   
"You weren't reading my cigarette smoke again were you?"

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
⋮⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⋮⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⋮  
⋮⠀⠀⠀ ⋮⠀⠀⠀☆⠀⠀⠀ ⋮  
☆⠀⠀⠀ ⋮⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⋮⠀⠀⠀⠀☆  
☆⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⋮  
☆

Pauly barged into the police station the next morning full of energy. He knew Vinny was probably already here, when it came to the more pressing cases Vinny came as early as he could. Pauly was getting ready to head down the west hall of the station to get to the offices when he saw Jenni. 

He paused, she was sitting on the waiting benches. Presumably for someone who wasn't coming or someone who was good at being late. Vinny had gone back to the station to question some neighbors and to file some reports. Pauly had stayed behind to secure the scene. Jenni must have been here for hours.

With a slight amount of caution Pauly approached. Before the malatov cocktail that flew threw her window the two hadn't been on the best of terms. Jenni was thinking of trying for the Olympics, a sore spot between the two. 

Pauly didn't have to activly hide who he was. Jenni did. Her abliltes had more direct physical manifestations, Pauly was just concerned about people finding out. She already participated in tournaments and is the highest ranked martial artistist in the state. Which made him proud (something he had only admitted once back when she won her first trophy) but at the same time made alarm bells go off in his head. 

If Pauly got to talk to dead people on police cases, Jenni wanted to be able to fight on the national stage. They aruged about it every step of the way. Still they bonded by nights at the club, the chruch basement and the horror that was containing Snookie. 

Jenni did not acknowledge him like how she usually would. Just a simple wave of the hand, it barley come off her. 

"Aye Jens, why you still here?"

Her eyes finally pierced him. He didn't exactly mind.

"I didnt have anywhere to stay so I just stayed here. It was late no one picked up my calls, and fucking Snooks is still outta town in fuck knows where."

Pauly didn't bother to ask if there was anyone else. Maybe whatever shitty boy she had been messing around with. But Jenni had shut off a lot of the faucets in her life. Pauly didn't blame her. Him and Vinny still found themselves going to the club on their time off. 

People were just easier to be around that why. They didn't need to have a front row seat in anyone's life. Sometimes they just needed to feel normal and be around normal people. They had came a long way from sneaking in when they were teenagers. 

"If you really need somewhere to crash I can take you to my place,"

At this Jenni tilted her head in surprise. 

"Are you sure? I didn't even bother to ask because...well because you know how you are about your place."

"I can drive you over on our lunch break."

Jenni scoffed, a good natured smirk still present on her face. 

"You and Vinny still eat lunch together?"

"Everyday, he's my boyfriend."

Pauly offered his hand to help her off the waiting benches. The blue plastic looked obnoxious and clashed with the somber moment the two were sharing. Jenni gingerly slipped her hand into his allowing him to help her. 

The two walked side by side. It wasn't tense like Pauly thought it might be so he was relieved for that. Jenni prodded him with a few more questions about the force, she had never ventured this far into the station. Jenni was into more of the vigilante, dynamic duo, do it yourself justice. 

When they entered the office area Jenni felt slightly overwhelmed. About seven or eight officers were buzzing around each working in different ways. One woman was pacing around her desk, cable phone in hand giving threats to, who Jenni could understand, was another officer who wasnt on time. 

Vinny spotted Pauly and Jen, cleared some space on his desk and motioned for them to sit. Pauly quickly snacthed a chair for Jenni, Vinny attempted to smack her hand when she started leafing through one of the journals on the desk. Pauly could only smile as Vinny lunged for it over the desk. 

"If you would've just asked I would've put it back, but no."

She did return, slowly. She lowered it back to its place. 

"Jenni why are you still here?"

They went through the same conversation she had with Pauly. Vinny offered her a place to stay as well. When she said that Pauly would be letting her stay over Vinny almost got whiplash. He didn't say anything, not wanting to disrupt the balance the other two had struck. Being caught in the middle of them was never fun. 

"Pauly I've been going through the accounts that fire fighters gave, wanted to see if it was trust worthy or not. Then I was thinking we could compare the photos from each scene."

"After that's it's just search and destroy?"

"Search and destroy baby!"

Jenni didn't voice her fear that praised detectives had just fisted bumped. 

The morning went on though. Vinny snagged her some coffee and toast from the break room, Pauly went off to be alone to get a good reading on the reports Vinny had given him. His abliltes worked better when he was alone. He could usually pick up on emotions just by looking at people, if he touched something or heard a persons voice he would be able to read it perfectly.

Pauly didn't like to to use his empathy abliltes a lot though. Just like how Vinny refused to read people's thoughts until they didn't have time to waste. Neither liked to admit how fucked up shit was sometimes. Growing up being able to know people without them knowing you was a very lonely feeling to endure. Pauly didn't enjoy pondering the past either. He was haunted by ghosts and sounds and visions that he barely understood. 

Back in the office Jenni still looked glum. Vinny's attempts to talk to her had failed but he was not going to give up. His relationship with Jenni was that of a big sister, her relationship with Pauly was unresolved romantic feelings and sexual tension. 

"How come Snooki never answered you calls? Wasn't she already supposed to be here?"

Jenni lifted her slumped head off the table to rest on her palms. 

"You know how she gets when she travels. Especially to somewhere remote as Alaska. Or wherever she is in Alaska. She gets to let lose. For real."

"Do you ever get worried that one day she'll just snap?"

"Of course I do."

Not the answer Vinny was expecting. Vinny had thought Jenni might a little riled up and defensive if anything.

"I worry about all of you though. Snooki grows lamb horns and can shoot fire from her hands. Pauly actually knows how to cast spells and hex people and shit. Not to mention he fucking hangs out with ghosts sometimes. And Vinny you make up shit in your head and then it comes to life."

"It's not as simple as making shit up in my head you know."

Jenni rolled her eyes but gave him a cheery smile.

"I know."


End file.
